I Just Need Tell You Something
by padspotter
Summary: [blackminnon!death] Sirius sentia falta dela. Do perfume dela, da forma que ela o fazia sorrir, dos olhares maliciosos que trocavam... Ele a amava. Pena que ela nunca pôde saber disso.


A noite caía e as estrelas já começavam a se tornar visíveis. As ruas de Londres tinham um ar um pouco nostálgico, embora não se soubesse porque.

O clima estava morno, mas rajadas de vento forte evitavam que as pessoas sentissem calor.

Era um típico dia de setembro.

Nas ruas era possível ver algumas poucas pessoas passeando ou voltando para casa.

Entre elas, em um canto mais afastado da cidade, encostados em uma moto e com garrafas de cerveja na mão, se encontravam Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black.

Quem os via assim, rindo e se beijando, jamais imaginaria que eram dotados de magia e que pouco tempo atrás enfrentaram sozinhos um grupo considerável de bruxos de magia negra, os Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldemort.

Alguns arranhões e até mesmo cortes profundos enfeitavam o rosto de ambos. Na manhã deste mesmo dia tinham se encontrado com seus companheiros da Ordem da Fênix para mais uma reunião de estratégia e para se atualizar sobre a caçada que os Comensais estavam fazendo à Harry e Neville.

Marlene dividia as preocupações que tinha em relação à suas duas melhores amigas, Alice e Lily, que mal tinham dado a luz aos dois lindos menininhos e já estavam sendo perseguidas e obrigadas a ficaren presas dentro de suas casas com seus maridos, Frank e James.

Sirius estava igualmente preocupado já que também eram seus amigos. A cada dia ele acordava com um medo crescente de alguma coisa ter acontecido ao casal Potter ou ao seu afilhado.

Acordar e adormecer com medo de perder alguém querido era ridiculamente estressante.

Eles já tinham perdido tantos... Os gêmeos Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones... Tanta gente boa e amada já tinha partido por causa dessa guerra.

\- A guerra é uma merda. - reclamou McKinnon após Sirius ter externado tais pensamentos.

Ele concordava plenamente.

Odiava toda a situação.

Mas pelo menos estava lutando e não preso em casa, na angústia da espera por notícias, como Prongs. Morreria lutando caso fosse para proteger aqueles que amava, sem nem ao menos hesitar.

Marlene compartilhava do mesmo pensamento e talvez por isso se davam tão bem.

Era arriscado ficar de bobeira em um lugar tão desprotegido no meio ao caos que o mundo se encontrava. Mas, como havia virado o bordão famoso dos dois, o que é a vida sem um pouco de risco?

Além disso, eles precisavam se descontrair antes que acabassem enlouquecendo.

E aparentemente, tanto para Sirius quanto para Marlene, a única forma de se distrair era ficando juntos.

Andavam fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

Seus colegas da Ordem até brincavam que eles levavam uma vida de casados. Mas Sirius se recusava a acreditar nisso.

Depois que a guerra começou ele e McKinnon haviam se tornado muito mais próximos, isso não se podia negar. Cuidavam dos ferimentos um do outro e frequentemente Marlene dormia no pequeno apartamento dele. Entretanto isso não signifucava que estavam juntos, certo? Quer dizer, nunca tinham tido a conversa.

Sirius tentava se convencer de que tudo era só uma amizade colorida e um pouco de sexo casual, como costumava ser no colégio.

Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que era muito mais que isso.

Marlene também sabia disso.

E, como Lily vivia falando, os dois eram teimosos demais para declarar o que se sentiam um pelo outro e acabariam perdendo tempo.

"Estamos no meio de uma guerra! Vocês podem não sobreviver até amanhã, os minutos futuros do nosso dia são feitos apenas por incertezas! Se existe um momento para fazer insanidades, esse momento é agora. Vocês são assim desde Hogwarts, Marlene... Me escute, eu sei o que falo." lembrava-se de Lily lhe dizendo uns meses atrás, quando McKinnon comentou sobre a loucura que era talvez ela querer algo a mais com o Black.

Ela estava certa e, como sempre, Marlene não lhe deu ouvidos.

Era simplesmente mais fácil se eles não fossem tão ligados. Se não parecessem imãs que sempre voltavam a se grudar um no outro. Se não se importassem. Se não se amassem.

Só que nada nas vidas de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon era fácil.

\- Lene, nós já conversamos sobre isso... - Black começou, quando Marlene se recusou a aceitar o pedido dele de morar em seu apartamento. - Vem morar comigo, você sabe que estará mais segura.

McKinnon revirou os grandes olhos azuis, entediada. Bebeu o último gole da cerveja e fez a garrafa desaparecer com um aceno de varinha. Ela não poderia fazer isso tão a vista dos trouxas, tecnicamente. Não que ela se importasse.

\- E acha que eu não sei me proteger, Black? - questionou um pouco irritada.

\- Longe de mim dizer uma coisa dessas. - ele sorriu fraco antes de soltar um suspiro exasperado. - Os seus pais estão na lista negra do Voldemort, principalmente depois de terem abandonado o Ministério quando você entrou na Ordem. Sabe o quanto isso é duplamente perigoso para você?

\- Sirius, por Merlin, quem é que não está na lista negra de Você Sabe Quem? - ironizou a mulher em meio a uma gargalhada curta e seca.

Ela tinha um ponto.

Contudo, Sirius não desistiria tão fácil assim.

\- Eu me preocupo com você, McKinnon, não quero que aconteça o que aconteceu com... - ele hesitou por um momento e engoliu em seco, aquele assunto ainda era muito delicado. - O mesmo que aconteceu com a Doe.

Marlene ergueu o olhar, dessa vez mais séria.

\- Por que você se preocupa tanto? - murmurou indignada como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. - Seria mais fácil se você não ligasse a mínima pra mim, Black. Nós vivemos em uma situação perigosa, não podemos ficar juntos mas também não aguentamos ficar separados. Por que você tem de ser tão perfeito? Por que você precisa beijar e foder tão bem? Não consigo me imaginar perdendo você, Black. Seu maldito filho de uma...

Felizmente ela não seguiu com a lista extensa de xingamentos que iria falar pois Sirius a interrompeu. Ela falava rápido e demonstrava ansiedade, fazendo com que o Black tivesse a obrigação de a interromper.

\- Cale a boca, McKinnon! Me deixe falar! - Sirius exclamou.

Marlene o encarou por um momento, como se o decifrasse até que Black a puxou para perto novamente.

\- Sobre eu ser perfeito e beijar e foder muito bem, concordo plena e completamente. Isso nunca foi um mistério, não é? - brincou ele e conseguiu arrancar uma risada sincera dela. - E sobre me preocupar...

Ele parou um momento e fitou Marlene.

Olhou atentamente para as sardas pequenas que se espalhavam pela bochecha, a pele clara, os olhos inteligentes de um azul enigmático, a boca em formato de coração. E então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sirius teve certeza do que estava fazendo.

Foi quase como se ela ouvisse os pensamentos dele.

Marlene se colocou na ponta dos pés e grudou seus lábios nos de Sirius. Ele rapidamente correspondeu, a abraçando pela cintura.

Ela tinha os melhores beijos de toda a vida dele.

Se afastaram um pouco para poder recuperar o fôlego.

Sirius respirou fundo antes de tomar coragem e falar o que guardou para si por tanto tempo.

\- Eu me preocupo com você, porque eu te...

Infelizmente não pôde continuar.

Uma explosão os atingiu, vinda do outro lado da rua.

Sirius ficou momentaneamente inconsciente.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, uma dor aguda em suas costelas o fez gritar.

Ele se levantou com muita dificuldade e tentou entender o que acontecia.

Poeira cobria o ar, pedaços de construções e veículos estavam caídos para todos os lados. Inclusive um pedaço do que parecia ter sido a porta de um carro estava em cima de Sirius.

Ele automaticamente colocou a mão onde sua varinha costumava ficar e, com muito alívio, a encontrou ainda inteira.

Então lembrou-se de Marlene e foi como se fosse atingido por um Estupefaça.

Olhou para os lados desesperado, procurando por ela.

Chamou por seu nome e nada.

Começou a procurá-la em meio aos escombros até que finalmente a encontrou.

Sentiu um alívio imenso, logo substituído pela preocupação ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava.

Marlene McKinnon estava escorada no que sobrara de uma casa. Sangue escorria pela lateral de sua testa e a perna direira estava torcida em um ângulo estranho.

Apesar disso, ela tinha a varinha estendida e estava em posição de ataque.

Sirius seguiu o olhar dela para encontrar o quê ou quem a mulher enfrentava.

Foi quando ele percebeu a gravidade da situação.

Eles tinham sido atacados por Comensais da Morte.

E não eram apenas Comensais.

Os olhos de Sirius encontraram Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange jogando feitiços contra Marlene.

A McKinnon rebatia os feitiços com maestria, mas estava debilitada demais para poder atacar e logo acabaria cedendo.

Bellatrix ria e zombava de Marlene, mas esta continuava firme.

Sirius Black quase pôde prever o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ele precisava alertar McKinnon.

Precisava salvá-la. Era necessário que ele a tirasse de lá, antes que acontecesse o impensável.

Então Sirius a chamou e se arrependeu disso no segundo seguinte.

O olhar cansado de Marlene encontrou com o de Sirius e ficaram se encarando pelo que pareceu a eternidade. Parecia que ela queria lhe passar uma mensagem importante, mas o desespero que o Black sentia o impedia de entender o que ela queria.

\- Sirius...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

A risada histérica e característica de Bellatrix soou alta.

Logo em seguida, Rodolphus ergueu a varinha e uma outra explosão chacoalhou o chão.

Sirius pôde ver a parede em que Marlene se apoiava desabar.

Ele gritou, não querendo acreditar.

A gargalhada de Bellatrix parecia aumentar gradativamente, assim como o sofrimento do Black.

\- Marlene! - Sirius berrou.

Assustado, ele estreitou os olhos tentando se localizar.

Estava em seu quarto de adolescente, no Largo Grimmauld 12.

Por que estava lá? Ele odiava o lugar.

Então se lembrou.

Tinha tido um pesadelo.

Não era bem um pesadelo, eram lembranças.

As mesmas lembranças dos fantasmas de seu passado que o atormentavam nos últimos 15 anos.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, desejando que tudo pelo que tinha passado - as morte de James, Lily e Marlene, o tempo em Azkaban longe do afilhado - tivesse sido um longo e miserável pesadelo.

Todavia, Sirius entendia que não podia mudar nada.

Todas as manhãs eram assim. Ele acordava normalmente com um pesadelo e sentia-se sozinho. Remus, Tonks, Harry (por meio de cartas) e alguns outros membros da segunda Ordem da Fênix tentavam o animar, mas era difícil.

Era como se Sirius fosse só mais um dos fantasmas, como se não estivesse vivo. Todos os que participaram da sua vida estavam mortos ou ocupados demais. A única coisa que talvez o reanimasse seria lutar, porém Dumbledore o tinha impedido.

As vezes, Black só queria desistir de tudo. Contudo, não poderia fazer isso à Harry. Ele precisava cuidar do afilhado, recuperar o tempo que perderam, porque Sirius amava o garoto e tinha certeza que James faria a mesma coisa em seu lugar. Pensar no melhor amigo estando morto era como uma facada no coração. E Sirius também tinha Remus e nunca mais o abandonaria. O Black não conseguia imaginar como deve ter sido difícil para Lupin ter de ficar sozinho por todos esses anos em suas transformações.

Mas era em madrugadas como essa, quando sonhava com Marlene, que Sirius questionava se realmente valia a pena.

Ele respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era o perfume dela como se ainda estivesse ao seu lado.

Sirius sentiu as lágrimas irromperem por seus olhos.

A versão adolescente dele iria dizer que chorar assim pela McKinnon era muito estúpido.

Entretanto, não poderia evitar.

Ele sentia saudade dela. Do perfume dela, do jeito que ela o fazia sorrir, dos olhares maliciosos que trocavam, de como Marlene McKinnon conseguiu provocá-lo tanto ao ponto de fazer o insensível e desacreditado do amor Sirius Black se apaixonar.

Ela saberia o que dizer nesse momento, nem que fosse uma coisa extremamente idiota e inapropriada apenas para que os dois pudessem rir juntos.

Se Sirius se concentrasse bem, ele ainda conseguia ouvir sua voz e até poderia sentir a maciez dos lábios dela contra os dele.

Ah, como ele sentia falta dela!

Porque Sirius Black a amava.

Ele a amava mais do pensou que poderia.

Se tivessem tido tempo, ele teria a proposto em casamento, teria tido filhos com ela e envelheceriam juntos, lado a lado.

E era uma pena que ela nunca pôde saber disso.

Ele só queria que Marlene estivesse ali, naquele momento, para que pudesse dizer isso.

Sirius só queria contar que estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Mas tinha perdido a sua chance.

E agora, sentia-se incompleto.


End file.
